Women Empowerment- Truly Real
by Lovelyn.S
Summary: Its just a OS based on the challange... includes CID team


**Women Empowerment**

 **Soo guys this is just an challenge given by Roohi dii enjoy it….**

 **Nd Roohi dii I hope tht I am upto ur expectations :)**

 **Nd sorry fr any mistakes**

All the cid members were having dinner together when a girl covering a long stole around her nd having scars on her face entered with a man…

Tarika :- arey NIDHI tum yaha

Nidhi :- haan woo bas aise hii mai aur ASHOK yahan dinner ke liye aaye the

Tarika :- ohkk soo u can join us…

Nidhi :- nahi nahii its okk u guys enjoy

Tarika :- okkk

She just smiled nd left with her husband

Shreya :- waise tarika itne garmi me bhi usne itna bada stole kyun pehna tha ?

Tarika :- kya batun mai tujhe shreya ye ladki meri hi building mei upar wale flat mein rehti hain iske jo saas sasur hain wo ispe bahut hi atyachhar karte hain

Purvi :- kya matlab

Tarika :- purvi actually nidhi ek low class family se belong karti hai isisliye nidhi ke papa ne uski shaadi jaldi karwadi without any verification aur to aur unhone ne dahej (Dowry) bhi nahi diya isiliye ye log isse torture karte hain

Pankaj :- par tarika ye aapne parents ko to bata hi sakti thi naa

Tarika :- tumhe kya lagta hai pankaj kya nidhi ne aapne parents ko nahi bataya hoga…..

Abhijeet :- isika matlab usne aapne parents ko bataya tha iss sabke bare mei

Tarika:- haan abhijeet usne aapne papa ko bataya tha par unhone nidhi se kaha ki ab vahi uska ghar hai aur uske liye ab unke ghar ke saare darwaje band ho chuke hain

Ishita :- to mam unhone police complaint kyun nahi ki

Tarika :- vo isiliye ishita kyunki Ashok ne use dhamki dii hai ki agar wo kisi ko bhi iske bare mei bateyegi to wo uski maa ko maar dalega

Abhijeet :- kyaa! Chalo abhi chalke use arrest karte hain

Daya :- haan haan chalo

Tarika :- nahi hum aisa kuch nahi karne wale

Shreya :- par kyun tarika ?

Tarika :- woo actually nidhi ki mom ek Heart Patient hain to nidhi isiliye koi complaint nahi karna chahti

There a brief silence among all of them

Tarika :- ab hame chalna chahiye kaafi raat ho chuki hain

Purvi :- yaa mai aur shreya tujhe drop kar dete hain

She just smiled lightly nd all others left

Here in d car tarika. Purvi, shreya all were very silent nd tarika noticed purvi lost somewhere nd asked

Tarika :- kya hua purvi kya soch rahi hoo

Purvi (coming out of the trance) :- bas ye hi ke ladkiyon ko kitni problems handle karni padhti hai na ab Nidhi ko hi dekh lo….

Nd she stopped mean while they reached tarika's home

Tarika :- aao na andar…. Coffee pete hain

They nooded nd moved in nd after sometime they slept nd after sometime they heard sme noises nd headed upwards nd

Ashok(while hitting nidhi) :- tune hi bataya na CID walon ko ki hum wahan khana khaneke liye jaa rahe hain…. She was not able to say anything nd he said :- ab bolti kyun nahi hai….haan bol na

{Ashok's mom (AM) nd Ashok's Dad (AD)}

AM :- rehne do beta iske baap ne dahej to nahi diya saath hi saath beti ko awaz bhi dena bhul gaya

Ashok :- aise kaise nahi bolegi ye…. he removed his belt and started beating her with it she was so used to it that it did not hurted her she was just silently crying… her face had become Red frm White there were deep reed patches on her arms nd face…. Blood was flowing through her lips nd forehead

AF :- Chodo beta ye aise nahi manegi…. Mere paas iske liye buri aur hamare liye ek bahut aachi khabar hai… and his mother gave an evilish smile nd his father continued :- beta wo Bkshi jee yaad hai tumhe unhone bahu ke pure 1 CRORE ki keemat lagayi wo bhi sirf ek raat ki

Hearing this she was shocked nd held the legs of her husband nd while crying she said :- nai nahi Ashok plz aisa mat karo hath jodte hu mai tumhare….. nd he pushed her away

Ashok(he held her hairs nd said) :- kyun naa karo mai aisa tere baap ne to CAR di nahi….. ab mere dosto mei meri koi izzat hai ya nahi….. Ab unki galti ki saza to tujhi bhugtni padegi

Nidhi (while crying) :- plzz Ashok aisa mat karo… plz

Ashok (while ingnoring her) :- papa kal kitne baje aa rahe hain wo ?

AF :- thik 8 baje beta

Nd all of them left including our trio girls

Here at tarika's house

Purvi :- tarika hame kuch naa kuch to karna hi hoga

Tarika :- tu sahi keh rahi purvi, par hum karenge kya

The next morning they woke up nd tarika dropped them till the parking nd left. Nd saw ashok and his parents also leaving so she rushed towards her house took smething frm her drawer nd headed towards nidhi….. nd opened the door with the Masterkey.. she saw Nidhi lying on the floor nd immediately she woke up nd said

Nidhi :- tarika tum yahan

Tarika ;- ashok ne firse tujhe….

Nidhi :- nai nai tarika aisa kuch nahi hai jaisa tu samaj rahi hai….

Tarika :- maine kal sab kuch sun liya tha….. dekh nidhi ye (showing her smething) ek camera hai mai isse tere hall mai chupa rahi hoon taki job hi baatein ho wo sari batein record ho jaye

Nidhi :- nahi tarika agar Ashok ko pata chal gaya to bahut badi prblm ho jayegi… plz aisa kuch mat kar

Tarika :- dekh nidhi plz mujhepe bharosa rakh

She nooded nd tarika left she called purvi nd shreya nd told them about her plan

Evening at 8 pm (Ashok's residence)

AF :- aiye aiye Bakshijee

All of them greeted him nd he came inside wid a big black bag in his hand. They made him to sit nd offered him coffee

Bakshi :- ye liygiye ashokjee pure 1 crore hain gin ligiye

Ashok while taking the money said

Ashok :- bakshijee aap ka maal bhi taiyaar hi hai

Suddenly the door openednd they saw trio nd local police

Tarika :- pehle humse to mil ligeye… insepector ye hi hai wo log jo apni bahu se Dahej ki maang kar rahe hain

AM(while stammering) :- k..ya keh r…ahi ..h..o tum …aur kya sabot hai.. .tu..mh..are pa..a.s

Shreya :- sabot chaiye aapko ek min

She brought the hidden camera nd her laptop nd played the footage which showed everything

Police arrested them nd nidhi said

Nidhi :- thank u soooo much…. Aap logone mujhpar bahut bada ehsaan kiya hai….

Purvi :- nidhi agar tumne ye sab pehle hi kar diya hota to tumhe aaj ye sab sehna nahi padta

She just lowered her head

Tarika :- ye sab chodo ab jo hua so hua….

And the trio went towards tarika's house they took their seats nd purvi saw tarika lost somewhere

Purvi :- kya baat hai tarika kuch pareshaan lag rahi ho ?

Shreya :- haan ab to humne nidhi ki bhi prblm solve kar di

Tarika :- haan shreya par aisi kitni ladkiyaan hongi jo ye saab jhel rahi hongi

They both just looked at her and she continued

Hum ladkiyaan apni mom dad ke khushi ke liye **apna ghar chod dete hain** , yaa tak ki **apna Surname tak** **badal dete hain** …

Purvi :- par phir bhi sharam aur dark e wajah se humare apne mom dad hume paraya kar dete hain

Shreya :- wo to hai purvi hum unki khushi ke liye anjan logo se rishta jod lete hain….

Tarika :- pata nai kab hume iss **MALE DOMINATED SOCIETY** mei rehna padega

Both of them looked at her….

So guys this is the END

I just hope that this **DOWRY PRACTICE** comes to an end and all girls can live freely wherever they are…

Iam very very SORRY if I have hurted anyone through this

Adv mei hi SORRY !


End file.
